Secret smile
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: What would happen if Sophie and Eliot knew each other before the team all met, just for fun, set in Ep 1 of S1. Sophie and Eliot realise they met before the team was put together
1. Chapter 1

_This will be a one shot story by the time im finished, just got half though and realised I wanted to get it off my hard drive and out there so I can focus on the essay due in, in 4 days time, so after that will finish this off, just love the idea of these 2 having a bit of a past, its a few looks they shared in ep1_

_Please review and leave feed back_

* * *

><p>Standing in the alley and looking at the 4 people in front of her Sophie was amused to see Nate Ford, and flirty suggestive past made her interested to join the group, but glancing at the other 3 one caught her eye and made her smile thinking of a hot steamy night she had shared with him a few years before.<p>

It wasn't until they were sat in Hardison's flat that she realised he remembered it too, a little flirty look between the two of them, it didn't go unnoticed by Nate, but he put it down to bragging not a past between his Grifter and Hitter.

Sophie was staring at Eliot, last time she saw him, his hair was much shorter and he didn't have a scar across his lip, but he still had the naughty glint, in his ice blue eyes, which he showed now. She remembered how he tasted, and how his body felt under her fingers. How he charmed her and she let it happen, one night off from being a grifter, one night of from being who she was, and now she had to work with him, this was uncomfortable.

Eliot looked at Sophie, this was going to be fun, he thought, still a one off job with someone he had a one night stand with, well a weekend with, not that he told her his real name, or job, she was a bit of fun in-between jobs. And now her he was with her wanna be lover, being the man calling the shots, this would be fun. Thinking about it he wasn't shocked she was a grifter given her skills in pleasuring men, he kicked himself for not realising it at the time.

After the briefing the group returned to get their own stuff for the next few days, Eliot spoke to Nate for a few minutes after the rest left, he walked out of the door pulling it shut behind him, and was suddenly slammed against the wall.

Natural hitter instincts kicked in, but he resisted them, knowing for well who it was

"Sophie!" he grinned, "Round 2 or warning me not to tell your boyfriend that I know what makes you scream?" his hands around her waist, smiling a teasing smile. She looked far from impressed, and rather out of control for a grifter. Her hands were on his shoulders, forcing him against the wall, and she was starting to feel very undecided about what to do. This was far from good. She realised she was staring at his mouth and starting to lean in, he was looking bemusedly at her, challenging her silently to a game of chicken

_Flash back 3 years before_

_Eliot was sat at the bar, having a few days off before he would start planning his next job, it was nice too just be himself for a bit, he had a beer and was watching the band on the stage, they were a decent enough country band, not overly his taste, but it was nice to chill out for a bit, he had considered pulling a random girl for a one night stand, but decided he couldn't really be bothered, he just wanted his own company for a bit. He also was aware his body needed to heal, a few too many punched connected with him this time, and bruises needed to heal._

_Sophie walked into the bar, she was dressed in a stunning black floor length dress, far too formal for this bar, but she had just finished a highly stressful job and badly wanted to blow off stream with what she would consider "a bit of rough". So far from the normal type she would have wine and dine and seduce her, well they thought they were seducing her, she smiled to herself amused at what men believed was their own choice when around her. Rich educated men started to bore her after a while, she just wanted someone she didn't need to impress who wouldn't ask too many questions. _

_All eyes were on her as she walked in, she knew it, she was stunning, perfect, and her brown hair styled, wavy, not a hair out of place, her make up flawless, the right height heals to make her posture attractive to men in all the right ways. She smiled a confident smile, here would do, was nice and secluded mostly working men with an interest in chilling with a band or a friend, not a sweaty pick up joint. _

_She looked around the room to find her victim, a few men caught her eye. She started to discount them, too young, clearly married, or in a relationship. Married men didn't appeal too much guilt, and she didn't want to spoil a relationship for the benefit of a few hours of fun. She discounted a number because she felt no attraction to them, then she spotted him at the bar, taking no interest in her, he had shaggy blonde/brown hair, was wearing a baby blue short sleeve T-shirt and blue faded jeans. His clothes were just tight enough to show the contours of his body and to allow a lot to the imagination. He would do nicely she thought and went to sit at a table a little away from him. _

_Eliot had noticed her walk in but decided not to react, he had seen her sort a lot of times, mostly on jobs, she looked like she was lost, and would cause a scene before too long, she would complain about the lack of lattes or fancy food, and he couldn't be bothered with that type of woman. The waitress approached him, with a whiskey, he looked at her questioning_

"_It's from the lady in the long black dress" the waitress stated, but he already knew that. He was very aware that women found him very attractive a blessing and a curse, his good looks made him stand out in a room, good for pulling the chicks, not so good when he didn't want to be noticed, so he grew his hair to cover his face when trying to avoid attention. He turned to her raised the glass and smiled, then turned back to the band. _

* * *

><p><em>TBC asap <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so so sorry it has taken me so long, was aiming to get this finished but essays and work have got in my way and I have had about 10 mins to myself since i started writing, the aim is to finish this story for next week. I am loving writing for these 2, never saw it until i saw a video of the 2 at con1 and Gina was saying how lucky she was to be next to Christian and I thought they are more fun as a couple than the others_

_And thank you for the feed back :-) it makes me so happy_

* * *

><p>Sophie was looking at Eliot studying him and really cross with herself that she was forgetting her grifter training, and cursing Nate for getting her involved with this crew, and annoyed that she was looking at his lips, and being more and more focused on them than anything else. She raised her hand to start stroking his face, her hand touching rough stubble, she moved closer to him, could smell his aftershave , breathing deeply to take in his smell, and catching herself she moved slightly away.<p>

Eliot smirked, he was enjoying the effect he was having on the grifter, he could see her struggling. Although he was attracted to her, and wanted to revisit the time they spent together he had clear rules, work and fun shouldn't mix. He looked into her eyes licking his bottom lip slightly.

Suddenly the door to Hardison's loft opened, and they sprang apart, and holding their breath hid in the shadows watching Nate happily walk the other way to the stairs, with him out of sight Eliot closed the gap between the two of them, pressing her against the wall, she moved her face to his, almost touching, tasting his breath, popcorn and beer.

_Sophie moved to sit next to Eliot half annoyed with his lack of reaction from the drink, mostly interested, men didn't turn her down, especially men like this one. _

"_It's polite to thank someone for a drink, when they take the effort to send you one" she said, standing directly in front of him, blocking his view of the band. This close to him, she could see his stunning blue eye. He barely glanced at her, amused how she was chasing him, and thinking how the evening just got more fun. _

"_Thanks" he half smiled raising the glass to his lips, then returning it to the counter and his attention to the band. She was interested, this wasn't how it was normally meant to go, and started to wonder if his working image was a cover, or if he just wasn't interested._

"_The next step is to invite her to sit next to you" Sophie continued in hushed southern English tones_

_Eliot shrugged at her, and pointed to the stool next to him, "feel free, though you don't seem like the bar stool type" Clever thought Sophie, an insult that was also a compliment, though looking at him again there was no way he was a grifter. His look would never work on rich women, his hair too long, unshaven couldn't go into nice parties and blend in_

"_Don't judge a book by its cover" she replied slightly stand offish as she sat on the stool next to him, and turned to face the bar, getting the attention of the bar tender straight away, more like it she thought "dry white wine, large!" knowing there would be only 1 type of dry white wine on offer she didn't expand_

"_If you want a better choice you should go to the wine bar down the street," Eliot interjected, "think it would be more your place"_

"_You think you know everything about me" she replied_

"_As much as I need to know", he flashed her a seductive smile ,"So Mam? What has brought you to this bar tonight?"_

"_Elizabeth Bennet, but you can call me Lizzy, work has brought me to this town, and not being able to stand the hotel room any longer brought me here" the bar tender brought her drink, she smiled, and Eliot handed over some money for it, indicating that he should keep the change. "Thank you" she indicated to the drink_

"_You are welcome, Lizzy" and turned back to the band, enjoying making her work for his attention. _


	3. Chapter 3

Finally finished :-) Thank you for the lovely reviews, I hope you like this, decided to use the title song as the one Eliot sings, orginally he sang every time by Britney, but secret smile seemed more in tune with the story, so i edited and changed it, Im seriously considering another S/E story set some time in s1, but need to finish the others I have on the go

I hope you like this :-) Ellie

* * *

><p><em>Sophie was starting to get frustrated at Eliot's behaviour, normal men would be falling at her feet and begging her, and he was ignoring her, and somehow that made her want him more, normally she would just lose interest but this one was cute, and being up close to him and seeing how blue his eyes were she was more on a mission to taste him.<em>

_Eliot smirked to himself and decided that she was clearly primed; he liked making women want him and giving this one the cold shoulder was clearly working, he allowed himself to look her up and down, nice body he smiled. _

_The song finished, and the band walked off stage for a break, the bar owner walked up on stage_

"_while the band take a quick break we will have our normal open mic night, and let's start with a crowd fav…."_

"_Excuse me for a few minutes, Miss Bennet, as long as Mr Darcy doesn't appear I shall see you after this" Said Eliot purposely ensuring she couldn't heard his name being called out, well the fake name he used at this bar, he tipped his imaginary hat and stood up walking to the stage, the audience cheered. Sophie was very interested and when he sat down with the guitar she agreed men did look sexier with a guitar_

"_This is a cover but a song I really like, I hope I do it justice" he said with a strong hint of southern drawl in his voice_

"Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
>And you use it only for me<br>Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
>And you use it only for me<br>So use it and prove it  
>Remove this whirling sadness<br>I'm losing I'm blue sing  
>But you can't save me from madness<p>

Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
>And you use it only for me<br>Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
>And you use it only for me<p>

So save me I'm waiting  
>I'm needing, hear me pleading<br>And soothe me, improve me  
>I'm grieving, I'm barely believing it now, now<p>

When you are flying around and around the world  
>And I'm lying a lonely<br>I know there's something sacred and free reserved  
>And received by me only<em>"<em>

_He had sung the whole song with his eyes shut as if he was the only person in the room, and the crowd was totally hooked, as the song ended he looked up and opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked at the crowd, who erupted in cheers, he nodded slightly and moved to get off the stage, the bar tender came back, thanked Eliot and introduced the next act, a chubby older lady in a top that was far too small for her, she had a backing tape, and seemed to be of the impression it was karaoke night, and she launched in to a horrible out of tune version of "Barbie girl by Aqua"_

_Eliot sat down next to Sophie again, with a slight smile, singing alone often got him women._

"_Mr Darcy not arrive then?" He queried finishing the drink he had left on the bar before he went to sing_

"_No, looks like I will have to settle for you" She replied slightly more shirty than she intended, covering the shock of how good his singing had been _

"_Not for much longer," He replied "Earlier morning" She noticed that he was finishing his drink, and looked to be leaving. He moved really close to her, she could smell his after shave, and feel his stubble as he pressed up close to her to whisper into her ear "you can always join me", her heart missed a beat, and she started to get more annoyed with herself, men never had this effect on her. He got off his stool, she downed her drink and followed him out of the bar, noticing how the bar tender gave him a sly wink. Once outside the pub he whipped around pushed her against the wall and kissed her, she was slightly shocked, but reacted to kiss him back, fighting to taste him, forcing her tongue into his mouth, grabbing at his hair, and pulling him towards her. His hands moved in her hair, softly moving, although there was passion he was more tender than she expected from him. Her urge to touch his body and seeing if it was as good as it looked, was taking over her and she squeezed his bum, he pulled back and broke off the kiss, smiling at her._

"_Let's take this somewhere more private", she nodded unable to speak while she caught her breath, and followed him to his motel room which was luckily next to the pub_

"Your choice," he whispered to Sophie in his sexy husky tones, she paused and he pulled away from her shaking his head "if you change your mind you know my name now so you can look me up" and he turned and walked away, leaving Sophie stood in the hallway with memories to keep her company and very confused feeling about Nate Ford her what if guy and the handsome elusive, Eliot Spencer.

_The End_


End file.
